Fièvre révélatrice
by MoonlightMilana
Summary: Qui aurait bien pu croire que la cause de tant de révélations serait une fiévre ? Certainement pas Charles, en tout cas. Slash Erik/Charles.OS


**Titre :** Fièvre révélatrice.

**Fandom :** X-Men: First Class.

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles et un léger Raven/Hank.

**Raiting :** T, parce qu'on ne sait jamais.

**Résumé :** Qui aurait bien pu croire que la cause de tant de révélations serait une fiévre ? Certainement pas Charles, en tout cas.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et à l'homme qui a eu l'idée génial de créer ce film (avec un choix d'acteurs génaiux en prime xD). Je tiens egalement à préciser que j'ai écrit ceci uniquement pour le divertissement des lecteurs.

**Précision :** Les phrases entre guillemets et en gras sont les pensées.

**Note : **Je suis novice, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Ce OS est tout droit sortit de mon imagination un peu tordue et j'accepte toutes critiques ! Je reconnais aussi que je ne suis pas à l'abri de plusieurs fautes, qui je l'espère, ne seront pas trop conséquentes.. Cette fic contenant du Slash, je conseille aux homophobes de passer leur chemin. Ceci etant dit, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ceci, comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

><p>Charles s'était assoupi dans le grand fauteuil face à la cheminée, inconscient de la tension qu'il avait accumulée au fur et à mesure que les événements s'étaient bousculés. Entre l'entraînement des enfants, la motivation qu'il voulait leur faire parvenir, la découverte du Cerebro et les soirées passées à jouer aux échecs avec Erik, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Surtout que le contrôleur du métal adoptait un comportement des plus étrange ces derniers temps… A moins que cela soit sorti tout droit de son imagination. Même en somnolant, il arrivait à se poser des questions sans s'en rendre compte ! Sa tête bascula alors légèrement sur le côté, son corps réclamant du repos et non pas des interrogations à n'en plus finir ! Il commençait à lâcher priser quand tout à coup…<p>

**"Il n'a pas conscience de toute la fatigue qui le pèse. Je le lui avais pourtant fait remarquer plusieurs fois."**

La phrase fut aussi claire que si elle avait été hurlée à ses oreilles, Charles se réveilla donc en sursaut, perturbé par le silence qui inondait la pièce alors que quelqu'un venait d'hurler. Il posa alors ses paupières encore alourdies sur le canapé qui trônait devant lui et il resta estomaqué d'y voir Erik. Etait-ce lui qui venait de crier cette phrase avec un ton presque... Inquiet ? Où était-ce la fatigue qui le submergeait ? Il opta pour la deuxième option qui lui semblait beaucoup plus raisonnable, quand, de nouveau, la voix d'Erik résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, comme s'il s'était tenu juste à côté de ses tympans.

**"Il à l'air surpris de me voir. Pourquoi paraît-il si tourmenté ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Peut être devrais-je le laisser se rendormir…"**

L'ineptie de la phrase sautait soudainement aux yeux de Charles. Pourquoi son ami lui parlait en hurlant ainsi et surtout pourquoi parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce ? Le jeune homme voulut faire la lumière sur ces questions irrésolues, il se leva donc et vint s'installer près de son ami, essayant de cacher la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules. D'ailleurs, il devait certainement la dissimuler d'une façon très peu convaincante car il entendit encore une fois son voisin s'exprimer d'une façon déconcertante.

**"Charles, ne vient pas si près de moi avec ces yeux remplis de fatigue, ça me donne irrépressiblement envie de te prendre dans mes bras."**

Le dit Charles manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la phrase qui venait de son ami. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Etait-ce encore un de ses nombreux fantasmes ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, lui aussi froid que la glace ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. De sa voix fatiguée, il s'exprima donc, tournant ses yeux azurs dans ceux gris acier de son interlocuteur.

- Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Charles, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche.

Une phrase précise, un ton froid qui lui correspondait tellement mieux. Charles comprit alors, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il en avait fait l'expérience lorsqu'il avait été pris d'une fièvre incontrôlable, il avait alors lâché prise pour que son corps reprenne des forces et sans le savoir, son pouvoir s'était amplifiée, complètement incontrôlable. Il arrivait alors à distinguer les pensées de quiconque l'approchant. Il en avait gardé un souvenir amer tellement l'expérience avait été déstabilisante, car en effet, dans ces moments là, il ne parvenait pas à discerner les paroles des pensées, éreinté par sa fièvre. Cependant, les personnes ne se rendaient pas compte de sa présence dans leur tête, alors que quand il était en pleine forme, il était vite démasqué. Il arrivait cependant toujours à prévoir l'arrivée d'une fièvre et donc à se mettre à l'écart de toute personne –hormis Raven, qui était la seule à savoir-. Ainsi donc, la fièvre l'avait pris par surprise ? Il se savait fatigué mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ça irait jusque là. Amère erreur.

Il sortit enfin de sa longue réflexion, n'osant plus regarder son interlocuteur en face. Il avait fait une promesse, il avait juré de ne jamais lire dans ses pensées sans son accord et il trahissait sa confiance sans le vouloir et sans même qu'Erik s'en rende compte ! Il devait à tout prix l'éloigner avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Excuse-moi, mon ami. Je dois être beaucoup plus fatigué que ce que je voulais bien croire.

**"Restes-là !"**

Une main retint alors le poignet du plus jeune. Erik s'était levé en même temps que son ami, il avait laissé son instinct dicter ses gestes, le regrettant désormais, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour exprimer pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Charles serra imperceptiblement les dents en entendant les pensées de l'allemand qui résonnaient si distinctement dans son esprit. Pensées déconcertantes, à la fois douces et impérieuses, pensées qui le déstabilisait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Il tenta de rester le plus naturel possible mais il ne pu contenir un frisson quand l'homme lui retint le poignet. Il avait tout à coup très chaud et il savait que la fièvre n'était pas l'unique responsable. Il se devait de mette un terme à tout ceci, et rapidement. Il reprit donc son calme petit à petit, feignant l'était dans lequel la main de son ami sur son poignet le mettait.

- Erik ? Pourquoi me retiens-tu ?

**"Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes seul dans cet état."**

- Charles, tu es exténué. Laisse moi au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

Ses pensées étaient tellement différentes de ses paroles que Charles ne pu même pas amorcer la moindre réplique, la moindre réponse, le moindre désaccord. Il se contenta de récupérer son poignet et d'avancer, laissant son ami suivre ses pas. Durant ce parcours, le télépathe ne cessa pas une seule seconde d'être tourmenté. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité du rêve et il sentait la fièvre qui gagnait du terrain, vicieuse. Et tout à coup, sans qu'il puisse décider de quoi que ce soit, il perdit connaissance devant la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un million d'images vinrent s'accrocher à son cerveau, comme si des milliers d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête. De la peur, de l'affolement, de l'inquiétude et aussi de l'incompréhension, tout ceci accompagné bien sur du propriétaire qui n'était autre qu'Erik, assoupi dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Charles perdit alors tous ces moyens. Non seulement il trahissait son ami mais par dessus le marché, il l'inquiétait, lui et ses proches. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas qu'Erik s'était réveillé, il poussa donc un cri de surprise en sentant une serviette froide sur son front. Erik recula, aussi surpris que lui et Charles reprit légèrement contenance.

- Excuse-moi, Erik. Je…

**"Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété !"**

- Ne t'excuse pas. Content de voir que tu t'es réveillé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Cela fait déjà deux jours que tu as perdu connaissance. Tu as accumulé beaucoup trop de pression en peu de temps. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés. Raven, surtout.

**"Et moi bien plus encore."**

Charles lâcha un soupir discret. Déjà deux jours et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mieux du tout. Il parvenait encore à entendre les pensées d'Erik et le contraste entre celles-ci et ses paroles était toujours aussi décontenançant, il n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi. Il se rappela alors qu'il le trahissait ainsi et qu'il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il tenta donc de lui dire la vérité, ne supportant plus de feindre quoi que ce soit.

Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant de ce qui se passerait par la suite. En effet, avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entrevit une bride de pensée, différente de tout ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Une pensée qui aurait aimé rester cacher mais qui échappa complètement au contrôleur du métal.

**"Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé."**

Une pensée qui obscurcit le regard de Charles, qui obscurcit sa réflexion et qui le rendit froid.

- Erik, peux tu me laisser, je te prie ? J'aimerais parler avec Raven qui attend derrière la porte.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je repasserais plus tard.

**"J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra."**

Raven n'était qu'un prétexte, il avait sentit depuis longtemps sa présence, contrairement à son ami. Et même s'il voulait lui parler pour la rassurer, elle n'en restait pas moins une échappatoire pour qu'Erik et ses pensées soit loin de lui.

L'homme en question sortit enfin de la pièce, laissant sa place à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, se contenant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil où quelques minutes auparavant, Erik y tronait.

**"J'étais morte d'inquiétude !"**

- Je sais. Pardonne-moi.

- Charles ? Je n'ai pas sentit ta présence dans ma tête. Est-ce que tu…

**"Comme à chaque fois que tu tombes malade ?"**

- Oui, je le crains. Pardonne-moi, je ne contrôle rien de tout cela. Mais tu le sais déjà, alors, s'il te plait... Voudrais-tu me faciliter la tâche ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Je, je ne contrôle rien, et… Je sais que tu aimes Hank mais, je… J'ai l'impression de faire du voyeurisme ainsi.

- Oh ! Pardon, Charles. Pardon !

Celui-ci avait compris qu'il s'était laissé emporter et il en avait honte. La jeune femme s'était teinte d'une couleur plus que cramoisie et elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Charles regretta alors ses paroles.

- Raven, pardon… Je te jure que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je n'en peux plus, c'est comme si j'étais revenu au début de ma mutation, comme si de nouveau je devais apprendre à la contrôler, à l'appréhender. Toutes ses pensées que je vois, ces images qui ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est un supplice. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas être si indiscret, si froid…

- Calme-toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que ça fit longtemps que tu connais la nature de mes sentiments pour Hank, comme la plupart ici hormis le concerné, bien sur. Je sais que tu ne contrôles rien et que tu es inquiet. Alors, calme-toi et explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

**"Pourquoi as-tu congédié Erik ainsi ? Et ne me fait pas croire que c'est simplement pour me parler, je te connais trop bien, Charles."**

- Je parviens à discerner ses pensées, pareilles à des hurlements. Je lui avais pourtant promis de ne pas m'introduire dans sa tête… Et un peu avant que tu entres, j'ai perçu une pensée des plus… Déstabilisante. Je n'arrive pas à joindre les deux bouts entre ses paroles et ses pensées. J'ai l'impression que mon imagination me joue des tours.

Tout en débitant cette phrase, le jeune homme pris au fur et à mesure la même teinte cramoisie que sa sœur avait abordée il y a quelques secondes à peine. Rave esquissa alors un léger sourire, comprenant tout à fait les sentiments de son frère. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Il fallait simplement leur donner un coup de pouce. Raven s'adressa donc à son frère par télépathie pour faciliter les choses et pour que ses mots ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains.

**"Pourquoi tu ne tires pas profit de cette situation au lieu de te sentir coupable ?"**

- Comment ça ?

**"Ecoute, Charles. Je vois bien que cela te préoccupe mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi il à ce genre de pensées, tu dois profiter de ta fièvre et de ce qu'elle peut t'apporter."**

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est hors de question ! J'aurais l'impression de le trahir encore plus !

**"Tu n'auras qu'à tout lui expliquer une fois que tu seras fixé. Je suis sûre que tu y gagneras au change. Arrête donc d'avoir autant de scrupules !"**

- Raven, c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

**"On va faire un marché, d'accord ? Si tu arrives à savoir ce que te caches Erik, je jure que j'avouerais mes sentiments à Hank."**

- Et si je n'y parviens pas ?

**"Je te fais confiance pour ça."**

Sur un sourire, la jeune fille quitta la pièce, triomphante. Elle fit d'ailleurs un signe de tête à Erik pour lui dire que Charles était libre. Il avait attendu tout ce temps en face de la porte. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et commença à lui parler.

Décidément, pensa-t-elle à la fin de cette conversation, ces deux là avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

**{¤}**

Erik toqua donc à la porte et Charles su que tout allait se jouer. Quand il vit son ami rentrer dans la pièce, il ne pu retenir un battement de cœur. Il espérait sincèrement qu'à la fin, Erik comprendrait. Pour l'instant, il devait oublier ses scrupules et parvenir à faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci d'être revenu. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long.

- Bien sûr que non, ne t'en fais pas. Raven avait besoin de te parler et vice versa.

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

- Il semblerait que tu ailles mieux.

Charles se rendit compte à ce moment là que, malgré la chaleur qui l'habitait, la fièvre qui l'avait étreint semblait disparaître. D'ailleurs, les pensées d'Erik commençaient à devenir floues, elles lui échappaient comme un rêve nous échappe dés les prémices de l'aube. Rêve qui finissait par disparaître de notre conscience. Cela renforçait encore plus le sentiment de panique de Charles, comme s'il avait imaginé tout cela, et il ne voulait pas se persuader de cela, il voulait intimement revoir cette partie de son ami qu'il s'efforçait de lui cacher. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Erik pensait de lui sincèrement. Alors qu'il se rendait compte que tout finissait par lui échapper, il sentit le front d'Erik sur le sien.

- Hum, je pense qu'il te faut encore un peu de repos. Tu es brûlant. Je vais te laisser.

Charles n'entendait plus que ses paroles, ses paroles qui semblaient tellement froides comme la glace. Il se dit alors qu'il fallait qu'il le retienne, c'était le moment ou jamais. Profitant des derniers instants de leur proximité, il tenta le tout pour le tout, mettant en jeu tous ses sentiments, même les plus inavouables. L'instant resta suspendu puis il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik, s'attendant au pire.

Celui-ci fit alors une chose à laquelle le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu : il ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, une fois la surprise passée, les lèvres d'Erik se firent douces sur celles de son vis-à-vis, curieuses et pleines d'attention. Ce fut même lui qui quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il obtint à la seconde même. Leurs langues se cherchèrent alors, tantôt timides et tantôt maladroites, tantôt joueuses et tantôt fuyeuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouvent. Un ballet de sensations les envahirent alors soudainement, cherchant plus de contact, plus de proximité, plus de l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, ils furent obligés de se séparer, manquant tous les deux cruellement d'air. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors, gris acier dans un océan d'azur. Erik, par ce regard, voulait comprendre. Charles, lui, se disait qu'il devait désormais toute la vérité à celui qu'il aimait.

- Erik, écoute. Mon comportement aujourd'hui à du beaucoup t'étonner, mais il faut que tu saches…

- Je sais, le coupa t-il, Raven m'a tout expliquer une fois sortie de ta chambre. Charles, je ne te condamne pas, je sais que tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Tu aurais du m'en parler, j'aurais pu comprendre. Mais le fait de savoir à quel point cela te tourmentait d'entendre mes pensées sans ma permission m'a fait comprendre que si tu avais eu le choix, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Ainsi, tu ne m'as pas trahi. Et j'ai toujours confiance en toi. De plus, je ne regrette aucune de mes pensées donc, ne te reproche plus rien. C'est plutôt un soulagement de savoir que tu connais cette partie de moi, désormais.

Tout au long de cette révélation, Erik ne détacha pas son regard de Charles, transmettant la véracité de ses paroles à travers la détermination dans ses yeux que Charles n'avait pas de mal à deviner. Il n'avait jamais entendu Erik parler autant, parler de cette façon. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et ce fut tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Cependant, il était toujours contrarié, remplis de questions qui torturaient son cœur. Pourquoi Erik avait-il été si froid jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi prenait-il tant de distance alors que Charles aimait tout chez lui ? Avait-il eu peur qu'ainsi Charles le rejette ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tes pensées sont tellement différentes de tes paroles ! Comment aurais-je pu me douter de cette partie de toi que tu me cachais ?

- J'ai tout fait pour que, justement, tu n'en doutes pas. C'est une décision que j'ai prise de mon propre-chef. Je ne voulais pas que tu te rendes compte que tu avais fait fondre le pire en moi, car je ne souhaitais absolument pas détruire notre amitié, je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Et moi, pendant tout ce temps, je croyais que j'étais complètement invisible pour toi ! C'est encore pire.

En prononçant ses paroles, Charles comprit toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis tellement de temps, et des larmes discrètes roulérent sur ses joues tandis qu'Erik venait les cueillir du bout des lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne savais rien de tout cela. La peur de te perdre a dicté toutes mes actions.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que tu me perdes. Je t'aime.

- Et moi bien plus encore, Charles.

Erik vint alors aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux été comblés en cet instant, l'intensité de leurs sentiments les faisaient frissonner, lovés l'un contre l'autre, ayant pour unique préoccupation la présence de l'autre. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, leurs doigts se joignirent, leurs yeux se trouvèrent. En cœur, ils exprimaient enfin une vérité que personne ne pouvait nier.

- Je t'aime.

**{¤}**

Le lendemain matin, on surprit le télépathe embrassant le contrôleur du métal de la façon la plus amoureuse qui soit. Façon qui, sans aucun doute, était partagée.

Le lendemain après-midi, on pu voir Raven embrasser les lèvres d'un Hank encore plus rouge que rouge carmin.

* * *

><p><em>Réactions, avis, questions, suggestions ? N'hésitez pas avec une review. <em>

_Au plaisir, MoonlightMilana._


End file.
